Mais
by OiCarool
Summary: Elisabeta e Darcy tentam se manter separados...


Era mais uma noite, como tantas. Mais um encontro sem querer no bar de Manoel, mais uma cadeira puxada. Mais toques desavisados de joelhos ou cotovelos, mais uma caminhada até o cortiço lado a lado. Mais um convite de Camilo para que ele ficasse, mais uma insistência de Jane para que ela tomasse pelo menos um café com eles. Mais uma noite em que se despediriam como amigos, mais um dia em que ela subiria as escadas sozinha. Mais uma batida na porta, mais um beijo roubado. Só mais uma noite, que avançava a madrugada, mais uma vez, aqui, agora.

Os olhos de Elisabeta encontraram os de Darcy, e era apenas mais um início de noite. Era quando ele chegava sorrindo, e cumprimentava à todos. Quando pedia mais um copo, e dividiam a cerveja. Quando trocavam implicâncias e fingiam não saber como a noite terminava. Quando todos fingiam acreditar que a história deles era passado.

Mas ele estava diferente hoje. Os olhos mais escuros e as marcas de expressão mais pronunciadas. Olheiras que ele não tinha, um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos. E ela quis perguntar, quis saber. Mas Darcy puxou uma cadeira mais distante hoje, ao lado de Camilo. Pediu um copo de água, afrouxou a gravata e pouco participou da conversa.

Ela o viu conversando assuntos paralelos com Camilo, sempre com uma expressão séria. Pouco respondeu à suas provocações, e os poucos olhares que trocaram não a aqueceram, ao contrário de outras noites. Nessa, geravam alguma inquietude e preocupação.

E era uma novidade para Elisabeta. No último mês, desde que as cartas bagunçaram o namoro dela e Darcy, desde que optaram por manter um afastamento enquanto não confiassem um no outro, a rotina era a mesma. Na primeira noite tinha sido sem querer, e nas outras todas eles fingiam que tinha sido por acaso.

Fingiam que resistiam, quando na verdade trocavam olhares cheios de promessas desde o primeiro instante. Fingiam que não conversavam, quando no quarto escuro seus corpos trocavam juras de amor. Fingiam não estar juntos, quando na verdade orbitavam um ao outro.

Mas, nas noites quentes, evitavam falar sobre a vida. Dividiam os problemas na mesma do bar, com os amigos, ou no pátio do cortiço, com Jane e Camilo. Ouviam sobre a vida um do outro, seus trabalhos, suas famílias. Mas quando se encontravam sozinhos, as palavras eram poucas, quase como se os dois tivessem medo de estragar aquele momento, de que a boca traísse aquele acordo silencioso.

E as poucas eram seus nomes, ou declarações que escapavam do amor que transbordava, e que o outro fingia não ouvir, apenas para repetir segundos depois. Dormiam abraçados, seus corpos grudados, e se despediam antes que o dia começasse.

Não nessa noite, e ela soube desde o primeiro olhar. Porque nessa noite, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, precisava abraça-lo, precisava neutralizar a preocupação que via. Precisava entende-lo, precisava estar ali. Precisava de mais.

Por isso, quando todos se levantaram, começaram a seguir seus caminhos, e Darcy tentou despedir-se na porta do bar, Elisabeta não deixou. Segurou a mão dele com segurança, entrelaçando seus dedos sem dar chances para a fuga. Trocou um olhar rápido com Darcy, e caminharam de mãos dadas até o cortiço, sem notar os olhares dos amigos.

Elisa não deixou que Camilo ou Jane os convidassem para o café habitual, despedindo-se deles antes de subir as escadas com Darcy. Quando entraram no quarto, não trocaram o beijo roubado habitual. Ele a abraçou forte, respirando pesadamente em seus cabelos, e o coração de Elisabeta se partiu quando Darcy sussurrou em seu ouvido que o pai estava doente.

Darcy sentou-se na cama, com Elisabeta em seu colo, e entre lágrimas, contou sobre a carta recebida horas antes. As coisas estavam preocupantes, e só Deus poderia dizer o que havia acontecido desde que a carta saíra da Inglaterra. Elisa acariciou os cabelos de Darcy, ouvindo-o calmamente, beijando seu rosto com delicadeza e limpando suas lágrimas.

Mais tarde, ele beijou a mão de Elisabeta, dizendo que partiria pela manhã, num pedido silencioso de uma despedida. E foi um beijo delicado, que aos poucos foi aprofundado, porém permaneceu lento, sensual. Suas roupas não foram jogadas no chão com urgência, como sempre acontecia. Ao contrário disso, cada peça saiu em meio a beijos e carinhos.

Mesmo quando já não havia nada entre eles, continuaram com as bocas coladas, porém com os dedos entrelaçados, adiando qualquer toque que pudesse incendiá-los mais ainda. Não queriam ser fogo, queriam ser brava. Queimar lentamente, adiando uma despedida inevitável.

Eles não fingiram que não ouviram as declarações um do outro. Cada "eu te amo" foi respondido com igual intensidade, e cada promessa de retorno foi respondida com a promessa de espera. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo um do outro, em toques fantasmas, sem força, sem urgência.

E em seguida suas bocas passearam por seus corpos, como se cada centímetro precisasse ser memorizado, cada espaço precisasse de cuidado. Adiaram o prazer que podiam dar um ao outro de forma provocante, usando todos os artifícios para que chegassem a beira do abismo, sem nunca cair.

Quando finalmente se entregaram um ao outro, estavam a ponto de explodir. Em poucos movimentos encontraram o prazer, seus olhos vidrados um no outro, o amor transbordando entre eles.

Não foram tão gentis quando pouco depois os beijos esquentaram e memorizar já não foi suficiente. E então quiseram marcar um ao outro, com beijos fortes, arranhões e apertos. Não reclamaram quando a cama ficou pequena, quando o desejo os levou para a escrivaninha e as paredes, como se também quisessem marcar todos os cantos de seu pequeno paraíso.

O prazer os levou à exaustão, e a exaustão os levou ao sono profundo nos braços um do outro. Apenas para que acordassem um par de horas depois renovados, prontos para fazer daquela a noite inesquecível, para que se fizessem lembrados na distância. Queriam apagar a insegurança da última separação.

Mais do que tudo, queriam garantir e queriam as garantias. Queriam os beijos e toques, o prazer roubado, seus corpos e pensamentos. Queriam ser mais do que eram, queriam ser um só, queriam viver e morrer de amor naquela noite. Queriam mais do que tinham, queriam mais.

E deram o máximo que tinham, corpo, alma e coração, pegando para si o que o outro tinha a oferecer. Trocaram beijos, trocaram amor, trocaram de lugar, de posição, tudo que pudesse trazer mais memórias, mais certezas, mais.

E Darcy não foi embora quando o sol brilhou. Não vestiu as roupas apressadamente, não deu um beijo demorado sem palavras. Tinha palavras, e tinha muito o que dizer, e o que pedir, mas não teve esse direito. Porque acordou com Elisabeta o encarando com olhos brilhantes, o sol batendo em seus cabelos.

Não teve o que dizer quando novamente ela falou de sonhos, e do quanto o sonho com ele era bonito. Ficou em silêncio quando Elisabeta se desculpou pela carta, ou por pensar que ele faria. Foi calado com beijos quando tentou responder, e com a testa colada na dele, Elisabeta informou que partiria para a Inglaterra com ele.

Elisabeta não pediu, não cogitou. Apenas afirmou e não foi preciso que ele perguntasse se ela tinha certezas. Seu olhar dizia tudo. Dava a ele todas as certezas de sua confiança e amor. E qualquer receio que ela pudesse ter evaporou quando o sorriso de Darcy chegou à seus olhos, e um suspiro aliviado saiu de seus lábios.

E então não foi mais uma noite. Foi a noite que deu início a vida a dois. A noite que antecedeu todas as outras, a noite antes de partir rumo ao desconhecido. A noite que se repetiu um ano depois, quando trocaram o "sim" mais importante de suas vidas. A noite que relembrariam para sempre, da entrega total, do comprometimento. A noite antes de todas as outras. A noite onde pararam de precisar de mais. A noite em que encontraram tudo o que precisavam para viver.


End file.
